


What is real love? - Patrizia's Valentines drabble

by PatriziaNordsee



Series: Patrizia's drabbles [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Valentines Day 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatriziaNordsee/pseuds/PatriziaNordsee
Summary: I wrote this drabble for Valentines Day on tumblr and got inspired by the prompt from @jroseley “I wish you would write a fic where Peeta is decorating the bakery for Valentine's and Katniss has thoughts on it .





	What is real love? - Patrizia's Valentines drabble

**Author's Note:**

> The story is not edited by a beta reader. So please forgive me.

~~~~ 

Katniss leaned back in her favorite seat in Peeta's bakery. A Cup of hot chocolate in her left hand and a piece of cheese bun in her right one. Sigh, heaven. 

The place was perfect – premium seat. She could see Peeta how he stood on the ladder and put decorations over the counter. Other women would pay good money to have such a wonderful view on Peeta behind. I was nicely rounded and the jeans he wore was snug enough. 

The view was prime, but the decoration he used for Valentines Day was downright ugly. It had been not nice when his mother had sent it last year and now after it had time to bleached under the lights or the sun-rays – whatever – it had become absolutely ugly. 

“You know, honey, that the plastic hearts are not red anymore?” she offered the result of her observation between bites and sips of her snack. 

Peeta hold one of the tacky plastic hearts under the lights “Yes.” 

“They are not even pink anymore, if you ask me. Looks more like a shade of grey.” Katniss pointed out. 

“I know.” Peeta sighed. “But I don't have money to buy the real good decorations Cinna sells. I invested every single dollar in the new ovens and the Italian coffee-maker you like so much.” 

Katniss sobered. She didn't know that it was so tight at her boyfriends business. She had spent so much time in her photo studio with the latest project that she must have neglected him. She had sworn to herself that would never happen. 

“You know, it is still time. More than one week till Valentine. How about I help you with decorations and we create a campaign that will bring costumers to you. “ Katniss was suddenly so exited that she had forgotten her snack. “We could make a campaign that will make the people see what Valentines Day really is about.” 

Peeta turned around which was difficult on the ladder. “And that would be?” 

Katniss beamed at him while she stepped on the ladder too, just high enough to reach his face, pull his head down a little and kiss him square on the mouth. “Real Love.” 

“OK,” Katniss mumbled around a bite of cookie, “this is my idea. We put a sign in the storefront and ask the costumers “What is real love? We ask them to bring us their story and their photos and I could offer to make photos for free, we could use the written stories together with the photos for decoration.” 

~~~~ 

“Why should costumers do that?” Peeta sounded skeptical. 

“Because people love good love stories.” Katniss looked forlornly around the table for anything else she could munch on and Peeta stood up and brought another plate of cookies. 

Katniss bit happily in a new cookie and continued. “And they loved to tell their love stories. When I had photo-shoots with brides and grooms I always asked how they met. This memory gave their face that special glow. Usually they couldn't stop telling me every little detail at least twice. When I asked if we should make a photo-shoot with their love photo story to add it to the wedding invitations they always said yes.” Katniss inhaled after her speech and put another cookie into her mouth. 

Peeta smiled and nodded. He told the story how Katniss and him had met almost everyone he ever met. He had an idea. “We could include stories about people and their cats and dogs too. I have costumers who love their pets. I could start to bake and sell dog and cat treats. This is something I wanted to do for some time.” 

“That is a wonderful idea. Maybe people would love to buy this treats in cans with the portrait of their pet on top. That could be a new brand, you know? We could make some kind of competition too. With a prize for the winner.” Katniss couldn't stop with her ideas once she had started. Her gray shone enthusiastically and she had opened the topmost buttons of her blouse and rolled the sleeves up, like she always did when she became very involved into something. Her face blushed prettily and her braid had started to unravel. 

Peeta looked at her in admiration. “Wonderful ideas. Let us write them down.” 

Katniss tried to get up to fetch a pad and some pencils when Peeta added “But not right now. We can do that later. How about I show you how much I love you?” He winked at her, take her hand and lead her upstairs to his apartment. 

~~~~ 

It was good that it was Saturday because Katniss and Peeta were up almost till sunrise. The first couple of hours were spent almost in silence. Every now and there was a whisper or a moan. The rustling of clothes when the they got pushed from a body and fell to the carpet. The sound a mouth makes when it devours another one. Or the telltale tear of a foil when exited hands try to get to the contents of a small package. And finally the heavy breathing of two people followed by cries of joy. 

But the silence didn't last. Katniss laid on her stomach her legs up in the air while Peeta had a flat pillow strategically placed on his lap to be the underlay for a pad of paper. Beside him his whole assortment of seventy-two drawing pencils. 

They worked as a team. Katniss mumbled suggestions around a lollipop in her mouth, or around a spoon of ice-cream, or between her sips of Cabernet Sauvignon and Peeta drew what ever came to his mind while he listened to her. Every now and then she pushed her wineglass to his face so he could sip too, but otherwise he was occupied with the job of drawing and writing. Every now and then he showed her the perfected drawing and got a kiss as a reward. The were a perfect team. 

So it was not wonder that the neighborhood of the Merchant Street in District 12, Panem couldn't see a change in the dreary storefront of Mellark's bakery in the morning, but found a much more inviting and colorful storefront in the afternoon. Gone were the gray baskets that were usually filled every morning. Gone the industrial images from Panem's National Bakery Union of white bread or pastries that had been bleached out due the sun that shone into the storefront from late morning till the later afternoon, day-in, day-out. 

Gone were the ugly gray hearts or the even uglier plastic plants. On the window dressing were vases full of wildflowers and red baskets full of heart-shaped cookies with the words Love is … written in red icing. In another basket were similar cookies with words like 'real, friendship, trust or help.” 

In the middle of the large window was a hand-drawn sign with a large heart and the question 'What is real love?” and the challenge to the costumers to come in and tell their story. To bring a photo or got a photo with their loved one. The challenge announced that on Valentine's Day the costumer with the most wonderful story or photo would win a special Valentine's Tea- or Coffee-time, special Valentine's cake included, with the loved one at Mellark's bakery. 

But under this sign was the first picture. I showed a little girl with two dark braids, wearing a red plaid dress, smiling shyly at the little boy with blond hair and blue eyes sitting beside her. On their knees was an assortment of Mellark's trademarks cheese buns and other baked goods. Under the the sign stood in a wonderful penmanship. 'Love is to share a lunch with a friend.' 

~~~~ 

It was in the middle of the following week when Peeta decided that he needed help in the bakery and Katniss decided that she needed a back-rub, badly. 

From the first day on she helped Peeta in the bakery, so that he could speak with the costumers. Every know and then she got called to the front to make a photo and printed it out on the bakeries office printer. She put it on display and returned to her task in the bakery, baking bread or scooping cookie dough on the baking sheets. Not once did she mention that she wasn't a baker. 

From Monday on, the usual costumers must have told their families, friends, colleagues and neighbors about Peeta's campaign. Every day came more and more people, offered photos or stories and bought bread, cookies, cake, pastries – you name it they bought it. And they came back the next day to buy some more. 

“If I had know that these danishes are so 'To die for',” one lady in a pink costume and pink hair exclaimed in delight. “I would have ordered them for my last soiree. But better late then never, like my late husband Samuel Trinket the third, used to say. I would like to order them for my next informal meeting. You know the members of the curator-ship of Panem's Opera house will love it. Please do tell me, are you delivering them too? And could you bake small ones with salmon or goat cheese too?” 

Peeta smiled, provided advice and wrote down the orders in his beautiful penmanship. At the end of the second day he had more orders than in the last month and had to run to the next stationer's to buy a new order book. For the first time in months he became hopeful. And that all because of his awesome girlfriend. 

Around the same time they began to place the photos assorted by the subject on different parts of the bakery walls and window panes. Photos of people with their animal, couples, families, friends, the list went on and on. The stories they got were copied and on each coffee-table was a white binder with red hearts in which they showed all the stories for the costumers to read and could vote for the favorite or come back another day, see what new stories were added and vote at the end. And the people did. The new Italian coffee-maker was working from 7 am to 6 pm. The show case with baked goods had to be refilled at least twice an hour. 

During this time Peeta tried to work on treats for dogs and cats too, like he had planed for some time. He owned the recipes for a while but never thought that it would sell. To loud was the voice of his mother who had rubbed it in that he would never ever create something new. That he was bound to bake the things his father had made and before him, his grandfather day-in and day-out. 

But thanks to Katniss he had pulled the recipes out of desk and started small with some treats for dogs. They were sold out the same morning. So he baked some more and added some for cats. 

At the end of that day he was asked if he would take orders for them too. 

It was the chairman of Panem's dog breeder society Mr. Havensbee who wanted 20 tins as presents for his members. On the lid should be a photo of his rottweiler Cato. 

So when Wednesday evening came, Katniss got her back-rub from Peeta while they went through the list of people they could ask for help. They were both too tired to have well deserved gratification-sex, but hired Rue and Thresh via cellphone for the next 2 weeks. Both agreed to get paid after the 14th of February. 

~~~~ 

“I'm only happy, that I don't have to vote for a story or a photo.” Katniss mumbled around her lunch while she, Peeta, Rue and Thresh went from photo to photo. 

“I don't want to vote either. Good, that only the costumer's can.” Rue selected another small danish filled with salmon, creme cheese and dill, took a bite and moaned. “Peeta, this one is wonderful. We should put it on the menu.” 

Peeta wrote it down. “Anyone else who likes the salmon-cheese danishes?” 

Katniss and Thresh raised their hand quickly. 

Thresh swallowed and pointed to a picture in front of him. “I know this little girl and her family. They live in the house next to mine. Want to know her story? I was here when she brought her photo and her story.” 

The others came over, Thresh cleared his throat and began with his clear baritone. “When Thuong was adopted she had spent the last years in hospitals and children's homes in Vietnam. Sue and Mike had traveled several times to see her and get the permission to bring her here. After Thuong, which means 'tender love' by the way, arrived she was shy and timid. She only spoke a couple of words in English. Sue and Mike went to the next shelter and found a little dog. She has been found with her litter in a bag at a street corner. The dog, named sandy, had only one ear because of an infection. They brought little Sandy home and Thoung and Sandy bonded immediately. Sandy slept in Thuong's room and went everywhere with Thuong and Thoung took care of pet. When she wanted to feed Sandy or wanted to go out with her she had to tell her Sue or Mike. So Thoung started to speak with her parents. When Thoung went with Sandy other kids joined her and asked if they were allowed to pet Sandy. So Thoung started to speak and play with other kids. During one year Thuong learned to speak englisch and to live here. She is now in Junior high and is doing great. Because of her love for Sandy.” When Thresh turned around to the other three he beamed. “I would vote for Thuong and Sandy. By the way the danishes with feta cheese and Mediterranean herbs are to die for. Peeta, you should add them to the lunch menu too.” 

~~~~ 

Katniss sat in the darkest corner of the bakery. A cup of cold coffee in front of her, lost in her thought, when the chair catty-corner was pull back and Peeta sat down with a side. 

“How are you? You are sitting here all alone. Is something wrong?” Peeta leaned forward and cradled her cheek in one of his big warm hand. 

Katniss breathed deeply. Peeta sitting next to her, his scent of cookies, cinnamon and the sweet fragrance of his sweat enfolding her, made everything better. 

“I just met Kathrine and Stephen.” Katniss fetched a paper-napkin and wipe away some stray tears. She smiled sheepishly. “Their story was so beautiful and I wanted to tell you, but suddenly I was starting to weep.” 

“You have to admit that we learned so much about our costumer's and neighbors these last days. Some of the stories made me emotional too. And I caught Thresh yesterday with tears in his eyes too.” 

Katniss sighed, left her place and perched herself on Peetas lap which he rewarded with a kiss to each of her hands before he enfolded them. Peeta gazed into her silvery eyes. “Tell me the story.” 

“I'll try to tell you the story like Kathrine told me, okay? Well she and Stephen met when they were both in kindergarten. Kathrine and Stephen are both seventy now, so you can see that they knew each other their whole life. Then Stephen, still a young boy, got sick and lost his hearing. What came next was a couple of years with him in different schools for deaf children. A lot of people told his parents that it was better if he would stick to other deaf people. That it would be better for him and easier for everyone. But Kathrine and Stephen had already met and became friends. The wrote each other letters every single week. Some of them Stephen never got. Others he got, but his letters were confiscated by someone. He often ran away back to the town were Kathrine lived when he became older. Kathrine hide him every single time. They fell in love. When they were twenty-one they went to the next town-hall and married. Neither Kathrine's parents, not Stephens supported their choice. Kathrine became a sign language interpreter and Stephen tried to get on a program for a cochlear implant and went to art school. He didn't get on the program, but became an art teacher. They have three children. The all can hear and play instruments. They all can draw and paint. When I asked Stephen what is his favorite thing about Katherine he said it is her facial expression when the are in a concert of Panem's symphonic orchestra. The both have a subscription. He can't hear the music but feels the vibrancy and the whole time he admires her face. When I asked Kathrine she said he has the kindest heart on this earth and is the most amazing kisser and artist. And he gave her the most wonderful children.” 

Katniss laughed “They were both blushing like teenagers when she told me that and signed it for him too. Peeta they haven't been here to win a prize or something. They just wanted to tell their story.” 

Peeta kissed her tenderly and hugged her. “I can understand fully, that you felt like weeping. This is so wonderful. What do you think, will we sit with someone when we are seventy and tell them our love-story. How we met and how we shared our lunch? How you helped me and rescued my bakery with your amazing ideas.” 

Katniss bent forward and kissed him tenderly “I know we will. But we don't have to wait till we are seventy. Usually kids start to ask about how mummy met daddy when they are 5 or six. So Peeta Mellark, what will you tell your daughter or son in, lets say less than 6 years, because I know why I'm a little emotional and have cravings for odd food. Peeta, I'm pregnant. 

~~~~ 

“I couldn't been prouder of our neighborhood like I'm today.” Peeta announced with a glass of sparkling cider in his hand, like the winning Valentines pair had wished for. “In the last days so many costumer's came into this bakery and added their own love story. We put photos on our walls and the window-panes. And reams of costumer's took their time to read the stories and looked at the photos. Today, on Valentine's day I'm happy to announce that Josephine and Michelle Warabe are the two wonderful women who won a Valentine's Tea-time. They asked not for a Tea-time for two, but asked if they could invite the neighborhood. I asked Josi and Michelle to say something before we start with the feast.” Peeta took a step back, found his place beside Katniss and slipped his hand into hers. She had her right hand placed on her flat tummy and he glanced at the place were her baby was growing. 

“When I came to District 12 I couldn't speak English.” Josephine began, “I was, what you would call an mail-order bride from Somalia. A lot of you know me history, about the FGM-trauma I lived with since I turned 13, about my abusive husband and that I was little more than a slave. When I met Michelle, in a supermarket, one awful January evening twenty years ago I almost didn't dare to hope for one person, to help me in my dire situation.” 

Michelle put her arm around Josephine's shoulders, kissed her cheek and continued. “When I met Josi, she felt helpless, but was brave enough to step forward and asked for help with the couple of English sentences she knew. You all know that I brought her to my home. And then I did the best thing possible, I called for my friends to help with words and deeds. And they did. Immediately. This neighborhood stood together like we did before, when Haymitch lost his wife Maysilee or when Sae's daughter got hurt in an car crash. This is what our neighborhood does. We protect each other and help each other. Always together.” 

“This is the reason why we want to celebrate Real Love with our neighbors.” Josephine beamed, “Because we love our neighborhood. We invite everybody who didn't know my story to read about it in one of the binders on the tables. Take your time, maybe you want to come back another day, drink a cup of tea or coffee, eat one of those delicious baked goods and look at the pictures too. Now let us celebrate.” 

They both fetched trays full of glasses with sprinkling cider (they didn't want to offend Haymitch who recently got bronze sobriety token). 

Katniss, Peeta, Rue and Thresh had all donned theirs finest business outfits and offered appetizers, danishes with several sweet or savory fillings, glazed cookies and little cupcakes, while walking around their neighbors and costumers. 

The celebration went far into the night. At 8 pm they closed the doors and put a sign out that this was a coterie. At this time Haymitch brought his guitar, put a beret on his head and played Morna from Cesaria Evora with Katniss singing songs like Sodade or Angola. Rue and Thresh changed into clothes suitable for dancing and danced tango to everyone's delight. Who knew that Thresh was such a good dancer. 

Around midnight, when almost everybody left, Josephine and Michelle hugged Katniss and Peeta. “We wanted to thank you for becoming a part of our neighborhood. You will see, when you will have your little one, we will all help you too.” Josephine smiled her beautiful smile. 

Katniss looked at Peeta and then at the women, “How did you know? I told Peeta recently.” 

Michelle cupped her cheek with her hand. “Don't forget that I work in the maternity ward in the hospital and Josephine is a nurse too. I saw you putting your hand on your belly several times tonight and Peeta looked at you like you have hung the moon.” 

“All telltale signs. You didn't have to tell us.” Josephine added. “You can already sign me up for helping you during the pregnancy and later with your child. I love children. To bad Michelle and I couldn't adopt a child when we were younger.” She turned to Michelle and escorted her outside. “Let us go home, my love, these two need sleep and I'll need my bed too. Good night, friends.” 

When Katniss and Peeta lay in bed some time later Katniss snuggled into Peeta's embrace. “What do you think about moving together? I could easily put my stuff into the large room over your storehouse in the backyard and could help with the bakery when I don't have an assignment. I would love to move in with you.” 

“Is this a proposal, Katniss?” Peeta kissed her neck. 

“Yes, it is. I have been sure about you before, but now I'm sure about the moving in stuff too. I love you and the last week with all the stories and photos have been convincing. When you have real love, grab it and don't let go. So this is a proposal. Will you marry me and live together?” Katniss turned in his arms. 

“I will.” Peeta silenced her with a kiss. 

The end 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story as half as much as I enjoyed writing it - Please leave a comment. Want to say hi on tumblr? I'm [Greetingsfromthenorthernsea](https://greetingsfromthenorthernsea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
